Titus resurrected
by dragon of the stars
Summary: The titan that was sealed by his brother has awoken what does he plan to do to retrieve what was rightfully his all those years ago and which side will he take when the war begins. Chaps will be redone before moving on. Sorry for not updating it. Ch2 redone
1. Prologue

Golden age, mt. Orthys

"The bastard." The young Titan said as ran towards his former fortress. "Kronos is gonna pay for this." Revealing a dark skinned man, with tribal tattoos covering his neck and arms. His blood-red eyes showed fury in them and his black hair stood on end. He drew his dual celestial steel swords as a wolf and phoenix appeared beside him.

"He will my lord, we who are loyal to will ensure that it is done.." Hyperion said he stared at the burning fortress. Kronos coup had been launched when they were away freeing the Cyclopes and the Hundred-handed. "Not all of us has betrayed you."

"I know brother. You'll be well rewarded for you loyalty in this matter." The young Titan said as grip his swords. "I'm glad I have you at my side. Summon Typhon now."

"As you wish." He said as drew a ceremonial dagger from his tunic and stabs his hand. At first golden ichor began to flow from the wound but as he chanted the words for the summoning it changed to something black and murky and shot a great distance from the duo and formed a circle on the ground. Soon a large dragon head followed by reptilian arms covered in armor as well as the body. Storm cloud began to gather as tornados, rain, and lightning struck the landscape and ground beside them.

"_**My brother you have summoned me?"**_ Typhon asked.

"I did. Those traitors want to usurp my throne. Defend your brother throne." The young Titan commanded his brother who nodded and sent his mighty fist into MT. Orthys destroying a large section. Other Titans surged from the hole to combat the threat of Typhon.

"Let move Hyperion." The Titan king commanded as he charged fortress, the beast disappearing in mist as he charged. Titan king forced his way through lesser creatures and lesser being cutting them all down yelling traitor and betrayer all the while. Upon reaching the landing Atlas awaited him.

"Atlas step aside or be cut down." Titan King said pointing his ichor stained blades at Atlas who laughed.

"You weren't meant to rule Titus. Those mortals have little fear of us and our power taking for granted the gifts and mercy they showed us when was the last time we were worshipped by them Titus. Our powers have been weakening cause of this as well as our faith in you." Atlas yelled.

"Have you faded? No. Your still here breathing and standing before me." Titus said closing his eyes for a moment as the rain poured down on them and the heat from flames that burned in the debris of battle warmed them. "I don't know what Kronos has done to make you betray me like this. But I will put you in the ground if you stand in my way. Now step aside!"

"You can try." Atlas said as a sword and shield appear on his person. Titus shift on blade to other hands in flash of silver light appear whit long sword. Atlas eyed the blade.

"If I land I fatal blow to you with this you will die. So I'll be merciful and ask again stand aside?" Titus said once again giving his brethren an ultimatum.

"I serve the strong never the weak." Atlas said as Titus and him rand towards each other steel met bronze. Atlas was coming hard at Titus driving him back with a combination of shield and sword. Titus was forced backward, checking each blow, stepping over debris, but his eyes never left his foe. Atlas sword never reached Titus but Titus being faster and more agile managed to cut Atlas cheek. At first Ichor poured then it turned into mortal blood. This caused their brief fighting to end just as quickly as it began. The two began to circle each other as the rained poured down hard then ever almost hiding them from each other vision. Atlas lunged at Titus striking the statue of Gaea, striking a spark of the elegant color full marble. Titus jumped over Atlas landing behind the statue and came at him hard and fast aiming for his unshielded side. Atlas blocked but clumsily. Titus using this to his advantage ducked and quickly stabs into his abdomen and quickly moved away as mortal blood poured out the wound.

"Bastard." Atlas roared as he backed away clutch his side as a thin trickle of blood poured. Titus once again moved forward and Atlas raised his shield as Titus began and assault on the mighty oak shield. Atlas moved to push him aside but Titus moved in the opposite direction and cut the bronze plate leaving a large gash on the bronze. Atlas stood up and yelled swinging his sword in a large and savage arc. Titus moved under it and Atlas seeing knocked him away with his shield into Gaea statue breaking it upon impact. Atlas shouted in triumph as he made his way over to Titus who spranged back unto his feet. They clashed again there metal rang out over Typhon storm and vicious assault. Titus seeing an opening moved from Atlas next strike and slashed at it neck leaving a deep wound that was unfatal.

"Atlas how does feel to be so…mortal?" Titus asked laughing as Atlas bellowed with rage. "Shall we dance again?"

Titus ran towards Atlas pressing his attack forcing Atlas back edge of landing where only darkness laid below. Using a quick kick Atlas was launched into the darkness screaming all the way.

Titus turned his attention to the fortress and forced his way through the doors. He met major resistance but they could not hold back his assault. When he reached the throne room he saw his brother sitting on his black diamond throne. Kronos had white hair, pale skin and those glowing golden eyes that Titus now hated.

"Kronos you have something of mine and I want it back." Titus said as his brother laugh. "I forgot you have a horrible voice."

"Brother you know you were always head strong." Kronos laugh as the floor glowed under Titus feet and crystal began to encase him.

"You fucking coward. You can't face me like a man." Titus said as he struggled from the trap.

"I'll take the insult. But you'll be gone from the world memory no one except a few and only a few will know about you." Kronos said from throne. "I can't have a threat to my rein."

"Your reign will be a farce. But enjoy ruling the cosmos for the time you have it my dear brother. For your going to fall just like me." Titus said as the crystal had begun encasing his upper body.

"Why should I believe you?" Asked Kronos who leaned forward.

"Because I'm Titus Master of Time, I'm Titus the Foreseer, I'm Titus lord of the dragons and Alpha of the wolves. Your child will dethrone you brother or my titles are meaningless." Titus said as the crystal encased his neck. "He chop you to pieces with that very scythe your so proud of. I'm may not see but boy…I'll enjoy hearing your downfall."

The crystal complete encase Titus with a smile over his face as Kronos stared at him from the throne.

"We'll see and if it does happen. You'll never know your memories will be gone from due to crystal. So I welcome my child who will test my rule…I WELCOME IT!" Kronos said as the madness and paranoia began to slowly overtake him.


	2. Chapter 1

Camp- Half blood… Midnight

The camp was silent except from the snores from the Ares cabin. But one camper was up past curfew sleeping seemed to be miles ahead of her. Thaila Grace sat near the creek looking up at the moon.

'Something not right here something that not supposed to be here.' She thought to herself as she wonder through camp following her instinct to the creek. The feeling had increased greatly. Thalia tapped her wristband and Aegis appeared on her arm. 'Wish I brought my spear.'

Thalia proceed her search for whatever she was searching for. The 'monsters are here' instinct would flare up a certain places.

"The hell is going on." She muttered as she dropped unto the ground. She felt the ground sink below her as a low rumble was heard. She turned towards the sound to find and opening in the ground. Thalia felt the instinct go haywire. Seemed like little people were telling her to get the hell out of there pronto. Thalia was about to give into reason to retrieve Chiron and other camper for this but curiosity killed reason. As she descended down into the tunnel it stretch and turned again and again until she reached a large door of celestial bronze. Her instinct was screaming at her to leave. She ignored them as she pushed ton the door. It was a large room with architect that would give Annabeth a heart attack. In the center of the laid a large crystal with a boy in it stuck in mid laughter. His robes were torn showing dried Ichor. In his hand he held a sword of unknown material that Thalia never seen before.

"A god is here?" Thalia asked as she neared the crystal. It seemed strong for a god to be here of all place. 'I wonder what he did to deserve this.' She reached out and touched the crystal with her hand and loud _Crack_ was heard throughout the room as spider web cracks spread over the crystal. The crystal shattered and the boy fell down unto a heap on the floor with a mixture between laughing and breathing. The wounds didn't heal as Ichor begins to pour from his wounds once again. They boy doesn't care as he laughs and breathe. Soon he on his knees and then falls over unto the ground making a small crack where his head lands, soon Ichor begin to fill the crack. Thalia moved over the god.

"Hey get up." She said to him not hearing a response in return. She moved to pick him up surprised by both his lightweight and high fever. "Let's get you back to Chiron."

The walk was quick and she knocked on the door. She heard a massive yawn from inside to the Chiron in his wheel chair.

"Is something the matter Thalia?" He asked girl who carried a, what he thought at first, camper. "Set him on the chair."

Thalia carried the god into the living room and gently set him unto the chair. Chiron followed her and his widen in surprised and for a long while he didn't move.

"Chiron is something wrong?" She asked centaur yet her words seem to not reach. "Chiron? Chiron?"

"Leave." He said flatly. His eyes still fixed on the god.

"But." She began but he turned her.

"Leave." He said more powerfully and seriously. Thalia left without a word as Chiron continued to stare at the boy.

The next morning 3:00 am

Titus opened his eyes to the sunlight coming in the window of the room. He turned his attention the swirling object above his head that sent cool breeze down towards him. He followed its rotation constantly with eyes. This object intrigued soon a low ticking caught his attention as he turned to face a smaller circle object on the wall. Strange symbols were written along the circle. Sticks were pointed at different symbols. One moved more rapidly than the other it was the sound of the ticking. Titus was amused by the ticking and began to click his tongue along with it. Soon there knock at the door.

"Titus are you awake?" Chiron asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes." Titus said as he got out of bed and walked to the door and opened it to see Chiron.

"Glad to see you're up and well Titus do mind...uh putting clothes on?" Asked Chiron as Titus enter the room once more to find clothes on the foot of the bed. A red shirt with 'Camp Half-Blood' in ancient Greek, along with black cargo short, black socks and sneaker.

"Better?" Titus asked in ancient Greek as Chiron nodded in approval.

"Come I got much to tell and show you." Chiron said to his uncle as he led him through a tour around the camp. After that was over. Titus walked silently along side Chiron. He was thinking about what he said him being a Titan and his powers and the danger he was in carefully leaving out how he got imprison and anything about her past.

"I did them no harm. Why would they want me banished to Tartarus?" Titus asked as they neared Hermes Cabin.

"I'll explain that later Titus." Chiron said as he knocked on the door. It was opened by a tall and skinny boy with a mop of curly brown hair that stopped just before his eyes. "Can please give Titus a place to sleep for the time being Jarvis."

"Sure Chiron. You can have that corner over there. Just don't step on anyone." Jarvis said as he gave him a blanket and pillow. Titus made his way to the tight spot. The sound of light and heavy snoring. Titus felt quite uncomfortable. He wonder what why Chiron left him here with. He sniffed the air. These half-bloods. So Titus laid there in the cramp spot his sword pressed against him listening to the sounds of the sleeping half-blood. He grew tired of this quickly. He lightly stepped over the other sleeping campers and exited the cabin.

He looked around at other cabin from the smell he could tell which were empty and which weren't. Titus walked around the semi-circle the cabins formed and went to the center where dirt replace the grass. He dropped his sword on the ground and quietly stomped on the dirt. He the fell unto the ground on the now soft dirt and fell asleep.

"What the hell are you doing down there?" He was asked the next morning by Thalia who've seen to just awoken.

"Sleeping." Titus said turning his back to her. "Leave me in peace."

"Get up off the ground." She said with a little hint as a command.

"Are telling me what to do?" Titus asked sitting up his red eyes staring into her electric blue.

"Yes." She said. "Go back in the cabin sleep."

"I'm sleeping in a cramped space on the floor...I need room" He said spreading his arms and began to move them on the ground. At that moment Thalia came to the conclusion that he was a child on the inside. "Chiron said I can't go into another cabin without permission. So...?"

"So what?" Thalia asked wondering where this was leading to.

"Can I sleep in yours?" Titus asked the girl.

"No." Thalia responded back.

"I'll be quiet... I'll sleep far away from you too. Come on please." Titus begged getting on his knee and quickly grabbing her hands. "Please don't send me back their." He begun to cry loudly at this point causing yelling and commotion from the cabin.

"Alright damn. Go, go, move it." She said as pushed the happily skipping Titus into her cabin. She turned to the statue of her father who she could swore raised and eyebrow when Titus skipped in. She closed the quietly and quickly as a few camper from the other cabin exited out.

"Take the bed all the way down to the left." She said to the immortal. Who flipped unto his hands and laughed quietly as he ran on them to the bed. Jumping off them unto the lower bunk.

Thalia crawled into back into her bed the one nearest to the door on the left. It was silence in the cabin.

"Girl what your name." He asked Thalia from the back of the cabin.

"Thalia...Thalia Grace." She said. "What yours?"

"My name is Titus." Titus responded. "Do you know about the history of the gods?"

"Yeah not much as some people, but a good bit. Why?" She asked.

"Was their a time before the gods?" He asked peeking under covers his blood-red eyes burned like coals in the darkness.

"Yeah the Titan ruled before them under the leader of their king. Kronos. My grandfather. My father revolted against him and won." She was summing it up pretty quickly.

"This Kronos...was their king before him?" Titus asked her not knowing where the question were coming from.

"There have been theories speculated about that but never confirmed. But the Ruler of everything before him was his father and before that nothing." She said kind of happy with herself for answering Titus questions.

"Thank You." Titus said as he turned to face the wall of the cabin. He once again closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
